Tess Noncoire series
Tess Noncoire series by P.R. Frost Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Fantasy (mystery mixed with fantasy) Series Description or Overview ✥ Tess Noncoiré, fantasy author, and with the help of her imp, Scrap, is a Warrior of the Celestial Blade. She fights demons, and currently there is a Nörglein, or dark elf, inhabiting Portland 's city forest. ✥ Introducing Tess Noncoire - bestselling fantasy writer-turned-martial arts demon hunter. Tess Noncoire was a successful fantasy writer when her life took an unexpected turn. After falling ill with a strange and potentially deadly virus, she found herself being cared for at the hidden retreat of the Sisterhood of the Celestial Blade Warriors. The Sisters saved Tess's life...and then began training her in the martial arts they used to fight off the demons looking to invade this world. With a new sidekick named Scrap, it is now up to Tess to fend off a ferocious hound who's on the loose, attacking Navaho children. But there are two mysterious men also on the hound's trail-one of whom seems convinced Tess is a Celestial Blade Warrior, and the other who seems to have romantic designs on her. Now Tess and Scrap must piece together the truth about this hound before the forces of darkness begin closing in on them and destroying the world. ~ Hounding the Moon (Tess Noncoire, book 1) by P R Frost - FF Lead's Species Celestial Blade Warrior-in-training Primary Supe demons What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Tess Noncoire series: # Hounding the Moon (2006) # Moon in the Mirror (2007) # Faery Moon (2009) # Forest Moon Rising (2010) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Signed in Blood in Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters (2010) (stars Tess) World Building Setting *Portland area Places: * Las VegasBoston * Mexico * Citadel * Half Moon Lake * Florida * Maine * Seattle * Providence * Miami * Washington * Nörglein * Oregon * Forest Park * Us * Kajiri Supernatural Elements ✥ Celestial Blad Warrior, demon hunters, Imp, demons, vampires, Nörglein (dark elf), gargoyle, fairies, magic orb, ghost, Windago, orculli trolls, garden gnomes, Wiccan, realm of Faerie, Inuit moon spirit, Native American myth, Glossary: * Tarqeq: Inuit moon spirit—a mighty hunter, given the difficult task of watching over human behavior. * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Tess Noncoire is a fantasy novelist, as well as a member of the Sisterhood of the Celestial Blade Warriors, a secret group of demon hunters. Each Sister has an imp as her companion; Tess's is an undersized fellow named Scrap. Protagonist Sidekick Name: Scrap — What: Imp — Sidekick-to: Tess — About: mischevious — Book First Seen In: Hounding the Moon Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author P.R. Frost * Website: P. R. Frost - Tess Noncoiré’s World * Genres: UF-Fantasy * Other Writing Names: Irene Radford (Fantasy), C F Bentley (SciFi-Fantasy) Bio: P.R. Frost resides on beautiful Mt. Hood in Oregon. She hikes the Columbia River Gorge for inspiration. She is an omnivorous reader having taught herself to read before entering kindergarten. Her sister claims this was so she wouldn’t have to wait to learn how to write so she could begin penning her stories. At Science Fiction/Fantasy Convention she can be found hanging out with filkers and costumers. ~ FF * Full Bio: P.R. Frost- Biography Cover Artist *Artist: Donato Giancola ~ ISFdb: Hounding the Moon #1, ISFdb: Moon In The Mirror #2, ISFdb: Forest Moon Rising #4 *Artist: Mélanie Delon ~ ISFdb: Faery Mo Publishing Information * Publisher: Daw * Author Page: [http://www.penguin.com/author/p-r-frost/1000069550 P. R. Frost - Penguin Books USA * Bk-1: Paperback, 400 pages, Pub Sept 4th 2007—ISBN: 0756404258 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Hounding the Moon (2006): Tess Noncoir? is a bestselling fantasy writer. She's also become a demon fighter trained in martial arts by the Sisterhood of the Celestial Blade Warriors and partnered with a mischievous imp named Scrap. Together they must find a young Native American girl who has disappeared-before she falls victim to a ferocious hound. As the hunt grows more desperate, the forces of darkness close in on them. Will an old Native American myth prove the key to salvation or to the end of life on Earth? ~ Amazon ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Moon in the Mirror (2007): Theresa Noncoir? was a successful fantasy writer. But Tess had another career as well, trained by the Sisterhood of the Celestial Blade Warriors to fight demonic incursions into our world. Teamed with a mischievous imp called Scrap, she's returned home after saving the world, only to discover that demonic trouble has followed her right to her own doorstep…~ Goodreads | Moon in the Mirror (Tess Noncoire #2) by P.R. Frost ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Faery Moon (2009): Tess Noncoiré, successful fantasy writer and Celestial Blade Warrior, has gone to a writers’ conference in Las Vegas, taking along her mother, who is depressed over the death of her demon husband. Taking in one of Vegas’ Big Acts, Tess is amazed to see winged dancers flying about the stage, seemingly unsupported by any wires. Then she discovers the dancers are actually faeries, held captive in the casino against their will. And if Tess and her sidekick demon Scrap don’t help the faeries return to their own dimension, they—and their realm—will die. ~ Goodreads | Faery Moon (Tess Noncoire #3) by P.R. Frost ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Forest Moon Rising (2010): A brand-new Tess Noncoiré Adventure from "an innovative and welcome new voice in urban fantasy" (*#1 New York Times bestselling author Patricia Briggs). Tess Noncoiré, successful fantasy writer and Celestial Blade Warrior, has made a deal with the Powers That Be, forfeiting her own dreams in order to save those nearest and dearest to her. Having survived this unprecedented experience, Tess, along with her imp Scrap, is determined to hunt down a demonic intruder from another dimension, the Norglein, who seems bent on ravishing young women, leaving them pregnant, and waiting for the proper time to steal their babies away for his own purposes. ~ Goodreads | Forest Moon Rising (Tess Noncoire #4) by P.R. Frost First Sentences # Hounding the Moon (2006) — And the dates of his life cut short two years ago. # Moon in the Mirror (2007) — The wind circled, and howled. It wailed with the pathos of an errant spirit trapped between Heaven and Earth with no Hope. # Faery Moon (2009) — Tess, my darling," Donavan Esteves cupped my face in his long-fingered hands. # Forest Moon Rising (2010) — Tinky. Stinky. I smell demon inky. Quotes * Tess Noncoire Adventures Series ~ Shelfari * none ~ Goodreads Read Alikes (suggestions) *Black Jewels series *October Daye series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Hounding The Moon (Tess Noncoire #1) by P.R. Frost *Lists That Contain Moon in the Mirror (Tess Noncoire #2) by P.R. Frost Notes See Also * Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters, A * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *P.R. Frost- New and Old Releases *Tess Noncoire series by P.R. Frost ~ Goodreads *Tess Noncoiré - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *P R Frost ~ FF *Irene Radford (PR Frost) - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Tess Noncoire Adventures Series ~ Shelfari *FictFact - Tess Noncoire series by P R Frost *Tess Noncoire | Series | LibraryThing Excerpts and Freebies: *Hounding The Moon: A Tess Noncoire Adventure ~ free online *P.R. Frost Book List - FictionDB *Rent Paperback Books by P. R. Frost Page 1 Summaries: World, Characters, etc: * Tess Noncoire Adventures Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Forest Moon Rising, PR Frost Interviews: Author: *P. R. Frost - Tess Noncoiré’s World *Goodreads | P.R. Frost (Author of Hounding The Moon) Community, Fan Sites: Gallery of Book Covers Hounding The Moon (Tess Noncoire -1) by P.R. Frost .jpg|1. Hounding The Moon (2007–Tess Noncoire #1) by P.R. Frost ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2005076.Hounding_The_Moon Moon in the Mirror (Tess Noncoire #2) by P.R. Frost.jpg|2. Moon in the Mirror (Tess Noncoire #2) by P.R. Frost|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1403048.Moon_in_the_Mirror Faery Moon (Tess Noncoire #3) by P.R. Frost.jpg|3. Faery Moon (2009 – Tess Noncoire series) by P.R. Frost—Art: Mélanie Delon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5972730-faery-moon Forest Moon Rising (Tess Noncoire #4) by P.R. Frost.jpg|4. Forest Moon Rising (Tess Noncoire #4) by P.R. Frost ~ Excerpt|link=http://theflyingparty.com/prfrost/index.html Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Elves Category:Demons Category:Gargoyles Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Magical Objects Category:Native American Magic Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:Warriors Category:Witches Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Female Lead Category:Fantasy Category:Series Category:Completed Series